neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals
The Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals is a power introduced in Season 7. Overview The Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals is, according to Digsy legend, the brightest diamond in the universe. It gives its user control over all the Fairy Animals in the Magic Dimension. It can also be used to summon powerful Fairy Animals from the Magic Dimension and beyond. Its rightful keeper is the Swan of Infinity. Appearance It is a light blue diamond resembling two diamonds fused together with a pink glow on the outside. Series Season 7 In "The Alfea Natural Park," after abducting a Digmole from the Alfea Natural Park disguised as a bird of prey, Kalshara remarks that it is the first step to her and Brafilius' triumph, and that very soon she will have an army of Fairy Animals at her command. In "Young Fairies Grow Up," Kalshara tells Brafilius that in order to create her Fairy Animal army, she needs the Fairy Animals' Ultimate Power, the secret of which was entrusted to the Digmoles, and the one she captured is the last living one and she must make it talk. Later, in attempt to discover why the bird abducted the Digmole, the Winx and Roxy use their newfound Stones of Memories to travel to the past and discover the secret of the Digmoles. In "Butterflix," Kalshara communicates with her brother about how the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals will soon be theirs if Faragonda does not chicken out of stealing the Tome of Nature, a book that contains the secrets of every kind of Fairy Animal. Just then, Faragonda enters with the book, much to her own surprise. She opens the book to find a sketch of the Valley of Fruit, where Kalshara suggests she can find Digmoles to correct her earlier mistakes. After Faragonda leaves, Kalshara opens the book to a map of the Alfea Underfloors and rips it out of the book. Later, as she walks through the underfloors with the page in hand, she relays to herself that the first step toward gaining the Ultimate Power is to find a natural source of Wild Magic. She arrives at the door to the Hall of Fairy Animals, and after opening the door with an incantation from the page, she enters it and absorbs the Wild Magic source, which turns her into a shapeshifting, cat-like creature. With her newfound knowledge of the Digmoles and their involvement in the Ultimate Power thanks to Wild Magic, she steals a spark of the remaining magic and runs out of the hall. Later, a transformed Kalshara greets her brother, who is fearful of her, not being able to recognize her as his sister. Kalshara tells him about the new powers she has acquired through Wild Magic, but Brafilius is repulsed and wants nothing more to do with the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals, the power they searched so long for. In anger, Kalshara forces Wild Magic on Brafilius, transforming him into a dog-like creature. After his transformation, Kalshara orders him to fetch her a Digmole. Thanks to the intervention of the Winx and Roxy, the Digmoles are saved from the duo's grasp and because of this, are no longer extinct in the present. As Faragonda sets her own Digmole free, Tecna questions their release as they still have not found out their secrets, but Bloom reassures her that they will find their answers somewhere at Alfea. In "The First Color of the Universe," in their lair, Kalshara and Brafilius attempt to make the Digmole divulge the secret kept by its species concerning the Ultimate Power of the Fairy Animals. Meanwhile, the Winx hear the secret of the Digmoles thanks to Roxy's vocalization spell: "amongst the many, find the animal that has the first color of the Magic Universe. This is the only way to obtain the Fairy Animals' Ultimate Power". The Winx discuss Kalshara and strategize to find the animal before she does, with the help of Roxy, Faragonda adds. Later, in the Alfea Natural Park, Roxy objects to the implied simplicity of the mission and relays the message the Digmoles gave in order to find this animal. Meanwhile, using the fairy magic in the Digmole, Brafilius enters the park with the hopes of finding the Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. Later, from the shadows, Brafilius scans the tortoise for the Ultimate Power with his Dark Diamond, causing a disruption of harmony. After harmony is restored, Roxy is off in the park consulting Fairy Animals about their age, trying to find the oldest one that may hold the key to the Winx's mission. There, she concludes she will go back to Magix Prehistory to look for the Cry-Cries, but Brafilius overhears her and steals the Digmole and her Stone of Memories. Later, a distraught Roxy comes back to the park and tells the Winx that Brafilius abducted the Digmole and stole her Stone of Memories. In "A Friend from the Past,” Kalshara tells her captured Fairy Animals that they and their friends will soon become her unstoppable army of slaves. The captured Digmole and Brafilius enter as he has just acquired Roxy's Stone of Memories. After briefing Kalshara on the fact that the animal they are looking for is back in Magix Prehistory, he activates the stone and travels back in time. Then, the Stones of Memories manifest before the Winx and begin to resonate with each other, meaning Brafilius has activated Roxy's stone as they are all magically linked. Tecna inquires about where he could have gone, and Roxy states that he must have gone back to Magix Prehistory, as it is there where the most ancient species of Fairy Animals lives: the Cry-Cries. Musa suggests that is the solution to the Digmoles' secret; perhaps the Cry-Cries have the first color of the Magic Universe. Roxy gives the Winx some details on the behavior of the Cry-Cries and thanks them for forgiving her, and the Winx use their stones to travel back in time to Magix Prehistory. Later, giving up on bringing the Cry-Cry back to the present, Brafilius uses the Dark Diamond to scan it for the Ultimate Power but gets negative results. Brafilius berates the Cry-Cry in frustration, causing it to cry and displace itself and Brafilius with a huge amount of water. Brafilius is about to attack him as Aisha spots them both. She tries to shoot Brafilius down but fears hitting the Cry-Cry. Using Magical Water Hug, she calls upon the water's help to defeat nature's enemies, which blows Brafilius out of sight in a tornado of water. Aisha and the Cry-Cry get acquainted and begin to bond. In speech, the Cry-Cry thanks Aisha and asks why he is so pursued. Aisha let’s him know that she and her friends are searching for thr Fairy Animal with the first color of the universe. After hearing this, the animal tells her that his species is not the one she seeks. With this, the Cry-Cry's friends pop up and the Winx reunite with Aisha. They ask her if the Cry-Cry is the animal they seek, but she declines. Users *Brafilius (formerly) *Trix (formerly) *Swan of Infinity Trivia *This is the second Ultimate Power introduced in the series, with the first being the Ultimate Power of Relix. Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Powers Category:Fairy Animals Category:MiniWorlds